Evil Scissor-Man
by Evil-Ssj-Ladditz
Summary: Omg...this is so stupid. i was incredibly bored when i wrote this...u can read it if ya want 2...i suggest you dont, but who cares.
1. Evil Scissor-Man...

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~ Just to let you know b4 hand.this story is going to be incredibly stupid. its prob not even worth reading(much less writing) and so I suggest, unless u have a lot of free time on ur hands, 2 not read it. lol. ~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
"Whoooo-hoooo!!!" Goku shouted as he won the jackpot on the dollar slots in Vegas.  
  
(Vegas?? Scratch that.)  
  
"Ahhhhh!!" Goku shouted as he swung the bat, sending the baseball flying over the stands and out of orbit.  
  
(.' nope)  
  
It was a quiet peaceful day outside the Son House. Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Trunks, Piccolo, Chi-Chi, Bulma, Master Roshi, Oolong, Puaar, Yamcha, Krillin- well.everybody was sitting outside enjoying the day. Er.WATCH OUT EVERYONE!! A person jumped out from the bushes with an overly-large pair of scissors.  
  
(Everyone stares)  
  
AND A GIANT NEEDLE!!! Goku started running in circles, screaming. The strange person ran toward Vegeta, scissors in hand. Vegeta looked at the man. He yawned. The man turned into a woman and she started running bay- watch style toward him. o.O' moving on.The man reached Vegeta and chopped off all of Vegeta's hair.  
  
(Vegeta is still in shock of the bay-watch thing.)  
  
"WHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!!!" The evil scissor-man ran around chopping off everyone's hair. He stopped when he got to Piccolo. Err.Um.No hair? That's fine.Evil Scissor-Man chopped his head off. Whoo-hoo!!! Trunks stood up quickly and got into a fighting stance, with Gohan beside him. Evil Scissor- Man dropped his pants and mooned them both.  
  
(I pity them.)  
  
Both Trunks and Gohan fall down dead, twitching. "WHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-ha- ha.ha." Buckling his pants back up, Evil Scissor-Man chases after Bulma, with Roshi right behind. ES-M runs into Piccolo, skipping around singing 'I'm a little teapot.' Well.his head was at least. Gohan un-dies and blows up Piccolo's head. Gohan lays back down and pokes Trunks. "Do I look dead?" He closes his eyes. Trunks looks, "Ya."  
  
(....)  
  
Meanwhile, Chi-Chi is chasin Roshi and smackin him on the head with a fryin pan.  
  
Umm...I have to go eat now. So this chapter is over obviously. Heh. I'll write more tomorrow. C-ya! 


	2. Love is in the air...

On the last episode---a strange man appeared from nowhere and started chopping off everyone's hair! Trunks and Gohan appear to be dead.and what's wrong with Vegeta? IS THIS THE END OF THE EARTH!?!  
  
ES-M is still running around with those overly-large pair of scissors.um.and a needle. Goku screeches once again. ES-M stops and looks over at him. "Needle." "AHHHH!!" Goku is still runnin in circles. ES-M's scissors get awfully close to Goku's head. Then -POW- Xena pops out from another bush with her weird throwy-thingies.  
  
(Xena!? o.O Get outta my fic Xena!!!!)  
  
Xena turns and glares at ES-M. "Get away from the creepy-haired man!" creepy-haired...Piccolo's body (now twirling around singin 'I'm singing in the rain') collides into Xena. Vegeta, at this time, un-zones and starts yelling. Afterwards Xena gets up and tosses some of her throwy-things at ES- M. They land in his butt. ES-M runs in circles, clutching his bottom.  
  
(Is going to die now.)  
  
Xena laughs and laughs and laughs.and finally notices Vegeta. Her eyes get all big-n-watery like. "Short spiky-hair guy.O.O" Vegeta starts to get a bit nervous as Xena skips toward him, heart bubbles surrounding her.  
  
(waaaaaait a min.isn't Vegeta's hair gone??? o well.its back now.)  
  
What's wrong with Xena?? Has she fallen in love.with Vegeta!? And why is Goku still running in circles?? Is it because he lost his hair? AND WHY IS PICCOLO'S BODY STILL RUNNING AROUND!?! Answers to these question and more on the next episode!!! ~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~ Ok ok ok.I have 2 stop this now cause im bored n stuff.until tomorrow for the next episode!!! ~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~ 


End file.
